No Cure For Curiosity
by I'veGoneMad
Summary: The budding relationship between Hiei and Botan through the eyes of the curious nosy fox demon, Kurama. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. Here is my new story and drabble. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Just...The Beginning of Something.**

I peeked over the thick book I was reading for an upcoming assignment for class. A simple read really, though one I found quite interesting. However, I realized I have been on the same page for about ten minutes. For some reason my attention was elsewhere. Where you ask? Well if you had my curious, wondering eyes and my keen, sense of hearing, you would know all my senses were entirely focused on the pair sitting outside. Strange. They were both extremely diverse. Various differences described the pair accurately such as hot and cold, rage and joyful, temper and tranquil. All these terminologies truthfully describe the duo, and clash when together. Although, the dissimilarities seemed to fit them and form a sense of peace at times.

The whole gang was here. Simply lounging around after a recent mission, everyone thought it would be nice to have some down time. My short, demon friend was slouching against a tree in front of Genkai's home. One of his legs crouched up to his chest and the back of his hands cradling his head up against the bark. His eyes closed. One who didn't know the fire apparition well would have assumed he was asleep, but I knew otherwise. He was awake, just dare I say, at ease.

The blue-haired ferry girl, Botan, was on the other side. Her oar gone from her usual side and a book in her lap as well. She was biting her lip in anxiousness, must be from her book. She was sitting straight up and had her legs tucked underneath her. Her usual pink kimono was gone. In its place was a simple, forest green, ruffled sundress.

Both were in a serene sense of silence. It perked my curiosity. Were they always this close? No, I recalled. They hated each other. Well, on the contrary, one hated the other; however, I had no sense of grasp on how the girl felt towards him. Odd that they are so close. Just the other day, Hiei had threatened to break her wrist if she were to touch him with a cotton swab covered in alcohol that stung his wounds, which he had received on a mission. She had scolded him, saying it would get infected. He just disappeared from her sight leaving her with a few choice words nothing short of 'I'll kill you if you try that again'. Now the readings from their auras are different. They almost seemed to be leaning alongside with each other.

I quickly scanned the rest of the group. Kuwabara was trying to impress Yukina and his older sister was bringing him back down to our level of normalcy. Yusuke was busy talking with his girlfriend, Keiko, as well as his mentor, Genkai. His voice gradually getting louder at times. Probably from both Keiko and Genkai lecturing him. Only few options came to mind. Either they already knew the happenings, they didn't care, or haven't noticed the small signs showing within the pair. Most likely the latter.

I suppose I will have to watch them closely, then. Interested on how this new peek of appeal will last. I will have to be patient and perceive on how the current situation will progress.

Though I do wonder if this epidemic will prove to be a problem in the immediate future? All in all, I will keep this situation to myself, and if I need to intervene I will. For now, I will leave it be. After all I am a fox, and we are inquisitive creatures...waiting to see how circumstances will turn out whether good or bad.

'Fox,' a disgruntled voice spoke up in my head.

I looked down immediately at my book and smiled. 'Yes Hiei.'

'What are you looking at?'

I raised my green eyes and peeked over the top of the book. One red orb was glaring at me from across the yard.

I held an even bigger grin. 'Just...' I paused and closed my eyes, quickly searching for the right words...'the beginning of something...'

**Perhaps...This Wasn't The Beginning.**

My green orbs were completely and utterly focused on her entire being. All of my senses were heightened tenfold, totally focusing on the ferry girl. She was sitting outside, leaning her small back against the wooden wall of Genkai's temple.

My bright forest green orbs scanned her small, petite form. She had a slight hue of pink staining her cheeks, similar to the color in her bright eyes. She seemed flustered...was that the right term to use for a girl that was normally cheery, and extremely ambiguous in some aspects? Her blue hair, which was normally in a ponytail, was now flowing down along her back. Botan was wearing her customary, pink kimono after having just finished her obligations with Koenma. She bit her lip in between her teeth as the soft, sensitive flesh began to bruise. Her hands were curled together in her lap, legs tucked underneath her body. Her hands that were always neatly manicured and filed down, except for one nail...her thumb nail had a slight crack in it. Unlike her. Her eyes lost their usual happy glow for she was reminiscing...staring, but not actually seeing to put it delicately.

Everyone was getting ready to join us for training. A new case was coming up and Koenma wanted us to be in "top form" his words not mine. I was trying to concentrate controlling my energy through the plant in front of me. Testing a new technique if you will. Everything has energy you see no matter how small. I am experimenting if I could somehow absorb the plant's energy into my body. However, I couldn't stop watching the blue haired girl in front of me. Ever since I found out of this new hobby of mine..meaning watching Botan and Hiei, I couldn't keep my curious, nosy mind out of it. I was almost desperate to find out when this relationship started. I haven't seen them in a couple weeks, with everyone being busy.

Hiei stopped and met me by my school just yesterday. It was strange to see him so out in the open. He looked impatient, or more so than usual. I greeted him. His response was nothing, but a mere glare in my direction. Fearing that something was wrong I quickly scanned him over. His posture was relaxed though his hands were tucked away in his cloak. The slight crinkle in the cloth gave away that he held the inner pocket material in his fists. Tense, crossed my mind. I asked him if something was bothering him or on his mind he wished to discuss. He simply scoffed. He looked away then back to my eyes. His aura slightly raising. Before he disappeared, he left me surprised at what he said. "Mind your business Kurama."

My eyes widened, my jaw set tight. I just shook my head and continued on my way home, hoping to help mother with dinner later on that night.

I closed my eyes and reopened them as I looked at the plant. It was in part bloom, teeth were etching into the petals and hungered for my energy. I simply stopped my task and the flower was back to its harmless form. My eyes went back to the deity of death. Her eyes hadn't changed. She was still remembering I assume. Her hand was upon her lips now. Softly running over them as if recalling something...something special perhaps? I nearly choked now on what I was getting at. No it couldn't be, was she remembering...I can't say right now, but I'm almost certain, her body language was consistent. I quickly scanned over her clothes, although everything was neatly tucked back into place. If anything had occurred in the first place.

"Kurama, are you okay"? a soft voice broke me out of my thoughts and theory.

I turned to the side. Yukina was holding out tea for me. A worried look upon her normal smiling face in concern for my well being.

I smiled to reassure her and to cover what I was implying with my thoughts. "I'm fine thank you." Taking the cup full of tea from her hands. "Just trying to concentrate on this plant."

Her eyes held understanding and smiled. "Oh sorry to disturb you. I assume you are mastering your new technique well then"?

"Yes."

Yukina then switched her attention to the ferry girl. "Botan, would you like some tea?"

At this Botan immediately got out of whatever stupor she was in. She turned quickly to face the ice maiden "I'm fine Yukina dear. No worries here." Botan laughed.

Yukina however wasn't fooled. Perceptive...just like her brother. "You seemed out of it. Were you thinking about something?"

Or someone I inwardly thought.

Her posture was now stiff. Then, she plastered a huge smile on her face. "No need to worry. Must be tired is all. Koenma has been working me pretty hard lately", she stretched. Her limbs and joints popping. "Though some hot chocolate would be nice", she added. She stood up and walked into the kitchen to prepare some of the milk chocolate drink. Yukina merely left it at that and went to join her to help.

But Yukina didn't catch a very important detail that I did. It was something you could only see if someone was looking for this minor detail. I was astonished to say the least. I almost didn't believe my eyes as Botan left toward the kitchen. I slowly, carefully, stood up. Slinking in a way. Quietly and easing my feet to not make a sound against the old floor boards. My eyes casting quick glances toward the open doorway to make sure the two girls were preoccupied with their current task.

My hand picked up the thin object. I twirled it in my hand not quite accepting what I was observing. This couldn't be, maybe it was a mistake, still no need to jump to conclusions entirely yet. This object now only fueled my hunger of knowing what was going on more. It was still too soon however, this new finding has peeked my interest. I am even more determined to find out what is going on. If anything is going on.

I then let the object descend to the floor, following the others who have just arrived from training into the living room, though not before turning back and glancing at the small object. The thin, black tress of hair with a tint of white at the end of it that drifted off of Botan's clothes when she got up...

Perhaps this wasn't the beginning...

**Indication...**

"Hey Kurama, earth to Kurama."

I was immediately brought out of my ruminations by Yusuke. I turned my attention to my gel haired friend, who had a troubled expression on his face. His brown orbs held worry and concern for my well being.

"Sorry Yusuke, I was deep in thought." I smiled lightly to let him know I was doing fine. Which I was, to a certain extent. Ever since I came upon that hair, I have been restless and apprehensive at times. I have been debating on whether I should inform Yusuke of the recent happenings I have come to discover, or just keep quietly to myself. After all, Botan was a good friend to us all, however, even more so to Yusuke, since they spend enormous amounts of time together.

I was interrupted with my contemplation once more when Yusuke retorted with "Yea more like in deep space. You were on some other world than this one." He leaned closer and I held a question in my forest, green eyes. "What's up Kurama," he asked, as he placed his hands in his uniform pant pockets. "It's not your mother is it"?

I chuckled. "No my mother is doing well. I was just..." I paused, trying to find the right term without giving anything away. Perchance Yusuke was aware of some details I was not. It couldn't hurt to ask. Now was the perfect time anyway. We were standing outside of Genkai's' temple. The others would soon be on their way. We were to discuss a certain mission with Koenma once everyone has arrived. I came to just settle on taking the minor risk.

"Yusuke," I felt myself hesitating, "when was the last time you saw Botan"?

"Botan," Yusuke was surprised that I even asked and looked up in thought. "I just saw her earlier today. Said she had important things to talk about with the whole team. She's busy getting Kuwabara now."

I inquired further, "Did she seem alright?"

Yusuke quirked a brow and scratched his head. "Yea I guess. She is still the loudmouth, overly cheery assistant. Why are you asking about her all of a sudden?"

"Oh no reason," I tried to brush it off then I saw a gleam in Yusuke's eyes. This gleam meant my friend was about to say something totally out of the ordinary and out of proportion. I tensed at his next choice of words.

"Oh I see what is going on here," the boy in green grinned showing teeth.

"You do," I questioned. Did he know what I was getting at? He shouldn't have, I didn't even mention Hiei's name. Maybe he was watching them more than I had first assumed.

"Kurama you don't need my permission just because she is my assistant, though I'm sure baby breath might have some issues," Yusuke laughed.

Now even I was puzzled on where Yusuke was taking this. "What are you talking about?"

I must have had a grim expression on my face because he then slapped me on the back and laughed. "Don't try to deny it Kurama, you sly fox. You have the hots for Botan don't you." He snickered once more.

I nearly choked on air at the presumption coming from the boy in green. I held my hands up trying to defend myself. "No, Yusuke, you have it wrong."

"Yea yea. You like her don't you. I bet that's what you were thinking about. Well how long have you guys been sneaking around huh," he gave a lecherous smile.

I sighed. "Yusuke..." I was about to clear this whole situation up before it got any worse, of course my fate wasn't so fortunate.

"Hey Yusuke, Kurama." Chills went through my veins as her voice floated up the steps and she waved merrily at us both. Kuwabara trailed slowly behind her up the numerous steps to get to the temple.

Yusuke waved back, though his scent gave off a wave of agitation. "It's about time. Kurama and I have waited for an hour already. Your always nagging me about wasting time," as we both met them at the beginning of the steps.

Botan huffed and put her hands on her hips. She was wearing normal human clothes. A simple white dress with a dark green cardigan. "I'm sorry Yusuke. Kuwabara had to run back for some things."

"What," Yusuke said jokingly, "he forget he left his kitten outside. God forbid he loses that thing. Just think, poor softy would be heartbroken."

"Shut it Urameshi. Come on let's start fighting already," Kuwabara pumped his fist in the air.

Urameshi just smirked and held up his pointer finger. "What, ready for me to pound your face in so soon."

I ignored this banter. My eyes were set on the blue haired ferry girl in front of me. She was trying to break up the fight, but to no avail. "Now boys," she placed her hands on Kuwabara's forearms, " now is not the time for useless bick-", but was interrupted by Kuwabara.

"Hold on Botan, this punk needs to learn some manners," Kuwabara waved his hand to lightly push the ferry girl out of the way and I instantly drew in a breath for what happened next. Botan was pushed and stepped back as she lost her footing on the steps, falling backwards. A scene popped in my head of Botan falling down the steps and her bloody body broken at the bottom. Yusuke and I, seeing her start to fall and tried to reach for her, however, for some reason, she stopped in mid fall. She was suspended in air. Leaning back and her heels were the only thing briefly touching the ground for a second. Then she was slowly pushed forward back onto her feet.

Confused for a split second, until what held her up came into view from behind her...Hiei. Fate seemed to want to kill me. He was wearing his blue fighting robes and his sword was held in his hand. We all took a deep breath of relief.

Yusuke then took that moment to speak up. "Nice catch Hiei," then twisted to his best friend, "Way to go Kuwabara, you almost gave Botan the fall of her life down those god damn stairs."

"What the hell Urameshi, that was not all my fault," I stopped listening to the two fighting. I was too engrossed watching, amazed with the other two before me.

Time seemed to stop. Hiei's hand on Botan's back didn't instantly let go until her feet were placed firmly on the ground. It was almost gentle, the way he was handling her. How unlike him to be so cautious. "Thank you Hiei," Botan said softly, but the fire demon gave no sign that he heard her, his hand dropping as soon as she spoke. Hiei's red orbs were instead focused on the two fighters arguing.

"Would you fools shut up. We should be training and concentrating on the impeding tournament. At the rate your going, you two wouldn't last a minute in the ring and I for one, am sick of babysitting."

"Why you," Kuwabara went to hit Hiei but Botan quickly intervened.

"Guys stop. You're a team now," Botan pointed out "that means you boys need to start acting like one. Now let's get inside. Koenma wants to speak with us all."

"Yea whatever Botan," Yusuke shrugged. Just as we were about to go inside my luck got worse. "So Botan any news you need to be telling us," the detective decided to bring the subject up. I instantly froze in mid step.

Botan looked at the gel haired boy in consideration. "News," she questioned.

"Like how you're seeing a certain someone," he giggled lightheartedly to himself.

At this, even I found myself wanting to shut Yusuke up. Not good timing Yusuke. I turned to Botan and her face at once grew edgy. She folded her hands together and looked at the ground. Not daring to face anyone. She fidgeted with her feet when she was nervous. Hiei merely raised a brow but gave nothing else. If anything, he was just staring at Yusuke as if waiting to see what the Spirit Detective was going to say next.

"No way," Kuwabara shouted. "Who is the guy Botan"?

Botan looked at Yusuke. "Yusuke I haven't the foggiest idea what you are talking about."

"Hey," he threw his hands up. "No secrets between us remember. We are a team now so who is it?"

Botan could only stand by helplessly as the two boys ganged up on her. "No really I don't..."

Yusuke deciding to end this game merely said "It's fine Botan I already know who it is."

Botan gasped, her eyes widened. "You do"?

"So there is someone," Kuwabara countered, with a smile and a gotcha look.

Botan's eyes shifted from me to Hiei hoping for some kind of assistance. "No your putting words in my mouth."

"Yusuke, maybe this isn't the best point in time to discuss this," I tried to cut in but the two fighters weren't having any of it.

Yusuke laughed and said, "Hold her down Kuwabara, I'm going to check for hickeys."

"Guys we don't have time for this", as she backed up.

Yusuke stopped advancing and put up his hands like he was giving up. "Your right Botan, after all, you can just tell us later how you have been sneaking around with Kurama after our debrief."

Everyone was silent after this declaration. Botan was shocked, she didn't know what to say. The two fighters then rounded on her once more. Botan blushed and continuously tried to deny thier teasing. However, my attention was completely elsewhere. Like the fire demon to my left.

He was ignoring all the useless mockery and I seemed to have his full attention. I in turn could not keep my orbs off him either. Hiei was stiff, though his face held no emotion, his eyes and his stance told me everything that I needed to know. His eyes held a peculiar emotion, one that not even I could place for all the years I have known him. He clenched the sheathe of his sword tightly, and his aura was showing. His teeth were inwardly clenched and his jaw ticked. Hiei stood tall for moment. I then began to feel his energy overwhelming crushing down on me. The pressure of it all was immense and my eyes widened at the feel of it on my skin. It felt almost burning on my body. Was he challenging me? No, I observed. He was scanning me over. Surely he didn't believe what Yusuke had said. He breathed in deeply, to smell my scent and his eyes wondered over my person. To see if the detective's proclamations were valid. It seemed for like an eternity that we stared each other down until we heard a loud crack.

We both turned to the side to see Botan breathing heavy with her oar in her hand like a bat.

Yusuke was on the ground rubbing his head as well as Kuwabara, who was holding his nose that was now bleeding.

"Enough of this," she screamed, her face fully red in mortification. "Koenma wants to talk with all of you so get going," she then jumped on her oar and flew off, surprisingly she didn't even look back.

Yusuke and Kuwabara quietly muttered all the way inside leaving Hiei and I alone. I was the first to break the stare and started to walk toward the home. Although, I knew this whole conversation wasn't over, not even close...if Hiei's fixed glower at my back was any indication...

**Well there you folks have it. A little longer than the first two chapters and a bit more dialogue but what the heck. Some drama starting hope you like. I'm hoping to get at least twenty reviews for this chapter but I'll see before I continue. I have great plans for this fic. Appreciate to those who have stopped by, read, and reviewed. Love ya guys.**

**-I'veGoneMad**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well you readers go. Sorry for the long wait but here is multiple drabbles in one chapter so please enjoy. Big thanks to all those who took the time to read and review no amount of thanks will be enough. Special thanks to ****fairhannabi and sKyLaR KnIgHt for the input and I hope I did well. Thanks again so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**It slipped...No... It didn't...**

I slowly trudged myself up Genkai's steps. I could hear the slight thumps of shoes padding up the steps behind me, meaning that Yusuke and Kuwabara were following close behind. We had just finished a mission informed by Koenma. Hiei was not with us. Koenma explained our other attendant had to deal with something else instead and needed his ample speed. I found myself slightly thankful. Thinking of just yesterday how Hiei's angry stare to my person at the mere mention that Botan was consorting with me behind everyone's back.

I finally made it to the final step and looked backward. Yusuke and Kuwabara both injured while having a few scrape and bruises. I scrunched them over to make sure nothing was serious. My gel haired friend was walking fine, but I could see the weight he had to put on his left leg. The blood went through his blue jean pants and displaying the red liquid at his ankle from dodging an enemy demon. His green top uniform was totally gone and only had a white shirt underneath. Small cuts were visible throughout his body, yet again nothing major.

Kuwabara did sustain several injuries. His right eye was bruised shot from an explosion and I went to cover for him. Though pain showed on his face, he was stubborn not to complain. I assume sick of hearing our fire demon comrade giving him a hard time in our skirmishes.

I assessed myself. I had one injury and it was on my stomach. A pierce though my abdomen. It was still bleeding heavily; nevertheless, I refused to complain.

Botan was there waiting for us. Her mouth was set into a firm line as her pink eyes inspected our current conditions.

"Oh thank goodness," she breathed deeply. I could have sworn I saw her try to look past us...maybe...thinking our other group member would show up. Was that, disappointment I saw in her eyes for just a split second?

"What you thought we couldn't handle it", Yusuke chimed in. He started to chuckle then winced afterward from his injuries.

Botan laughed and put her hands on her hips. "It's that exact cockiness and bullheadedness that will defeat you one day oh mighty one" she stuck her tongue out. "Now get over here so I can heal you, before I change my mind."

Yusuke did and she started her treatment. "Ouch, damn it, that hurts."

She poked him in the stomach and snapped, "Then stop moving crybaby." She then carried on the same treatment to Kuwabara, gently placing her hands on his face to heal his eye.

The two left shortly after once healed. Talking about getting dinner and then off to the arcade. Those two never quit on each other.

I was about to head off, but a small tug to my sleeve stopped me. Then the smell of vanilla and strawberries came. I turned and saw the slight frown adorning Botan's face.

"Don't think I am going to ignore your injuries Mr."

I chuckled. It was hard not to seeing the face she was giving me. Botan trying to be stern was hard to imagine. "Botan it's nothing vital I assure you." In yet, her grip on my sleeve only grew tighter.

"Don't be stubborn." She said this as if she asserted it all the time. With having to deal with this team constantly, I am sure she did. "Come over here and sit down."

We sat comfortably on the front porch of Genkai's as she saw all the blood. She started to clean the wounds and that was when I found myself getting nosy. There could be no harm in looking her over. I scanned her with my eyes, as she was busy. Maybe I could find something, anything just like the black hair that would give them away. Her blue hair was down once again. She was wearing a sweater dress and a green scarf with it. Nothing was out of the ordinary that I could see. I found myself giving a sigh, I was anxious to acquire anything, yet I discovered nothing.

I then stiffened, smelling a subtle burning scent. Botan stopped thinking that she had wounded me. "Oh sorry did that hurt?" I looked down, shook my head, and let her continue. I glanced over at the trees, feeling the fire demons energy flowing closer. I was going to put my theory to the test. See how Hiei would react.

I brought myself closer until my head was resting on her shoulders, feigning that the injury was more serious. "Kurama, hey are you all right", her voice frazzled. She took my shoulders and brought my head up. "Are you sick," her orbs gazing upon my own.

She brought her hand to my head to see if I had a fever. Her hands were so soft. I gently took her wrist and brought it to my cheek. "No," I whispered. "I lost a lot of blood and was getting lightheaded." As I drew nearer, I realized myself taking in her scent and for some reason I was intoxicated with it. It was...nice. I was so enraptured that I was resting my forehead on hers. Her eyes were wide and I failed to see that she was trying to move for space, but I would not let her for I still had her wrist strongly in my grasp.

"Kurama," she murmured as her face growing red from the close proximity. My green eyes then looked at her lips. She was biting them in nervousness. I brought my other hand up and tenderly ran my thumb across them. Smooth was my initial thought. My forest green eyes grew darker and my demon rumbled. It wanted a taste perhaps...

I was merely just inches from her when something flashed between us in an instant. The wood cracked loudly from the impact and I looked to discover a sword had pierced into the sidewall of Genkai's home. I then become aware of the enormous amounts of energy approaching from the woods. I slowly looked down and saw small tendrils of my red hair on the floorboards. I had to force my chin upwards, if I hadn't moved, the sword would have easily cleared my head off my shoulders. Botan and I both looked to the side and there stood Hiei. His red fighting robes blew in the wind over his regular black garb.

The fire demon's pose was taut and his eyes never once leaving mine as he unhurriedly reached for the hilt of his sword. His rough hands firmly gripped the weapon and effortlessly brought the sword out of the wood. The sound was unsettling into the silence.

He then glanced at the blade and there I saw what he was looking at. A slight drop of blood was running down the edge of the cold steel. He had gotten me, only just, but it was enough.

I quickly put my eyes on Botan and she froze stiff, not taking her eyes off him. I then turned my gaze back to Hiei and I knew I had made a mistake. His eyes were fully on glaring at me.

"Hey Botan, could you help me with something," Yukina called from inside.

Botan got out of her trance and quickly stood up. "Yes, coming." In a matter of seconds she was gone leaving only her sweet scent in the air.

Hiei continued his stare down and relaxed his shoulders. He then swiped his blade as the blood fell to the ground. He sheathed the blade back into its proper place behind his back. After a few moments he coolly said, "It slipped" and zipped away. I knew what he was really saying though. It was clear to any demon knowledge that was no slip. I almost could not believe it. Was Hiei actually jealous that I had gotten so close to her? Just an inch from placing my lips to hers. I looked at the wood and saw how deep the sword etched into the boards. Reflecting how close that could have been my skull.

I picked myself up and started back to my house. Still thinking about what Hiei had declared.

_It slipped..._

_No... It didn't..._

**There's only you...only room for you...**

It was supposed to be a cheery day today, though for me it was just exhausting. I had just gotten out of school, carrying loads of white chocolates. Why you ask? It was March 14th, more known as White Day. Girls would bring the boy they most cared, admired, or even loved a special gift on this day. Then a month from now the guy would decide to return the favor or give a gift to the girl they most cared about.

I sighed as the heavy treats were tiring my arms and I finally found a table to sit down at a local coffee shop. It had an outside porch area at the front and I felt just a few minutes of relaxation would be pleasant. I sat down just to catch a breather until I saw a wisp of blue hair hastily rushing down the sidewalk across the street.

Botan, of course. Who else had such wild blue hair? She was walking quickly with a package in her arms holding securely to her chest. She was looking down at her feet and bumped into something or rather someone, a young man.

She was knocked to the ground, although, she held firmly to her package as if her life depended on it. The man was about to shout then looked at her. More like lusting with his eyes and slowly began to help her up to her feet. I couldn't contain myself and listened in on their conversation.

"Oh I'm sorry. Here let me help you up," the so-called kind man stated.

"Thank you," she bowed and proceeded to dust her clothes from falling on the dirty sidewalk. "Klutzy me, I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Hey wait," the man said before she took off

"Yes," she smiled brightly.

"Um...that is... you're very pretty," him obviously trying to be suave.

Botan's face grew so red I swore I could feel the heat from it all the way where I was lounging.

"Look I know this is all of sudden, but" the boy briefly paused then continued, "How about we get some coffee or something. It's White Day. A girl like you shouldn't be celebrating it alone." He grabbed her hand and began rubbing it.

Botan closed her eyes as and opened them again. A slight melancholy look to them as she drew her hand away from his like it was burning her.

"Sorry but..." she hesitated and looked around. I lowered my head to doge her gaze. She then brought up her hand to cover a side of her mouth as if to tell a secret to the young lad. However, I heard every word. "I already have a gift ready for someone else...though I'm not sure he will accept it but..."she stomped her foot in determination. "I have to try...sorry again" and she took off, leaving the poor guy alone and he trailed off depressed that he couldn't get the pretty blue haired girl to go with him.

After she was blocks away I was about to head to my house, but I saw a paper I realized that Botan left behind from when she fell. I quickly crossed the street and picked the white parchment up, reading it. Shrugging, I then continued to my house.

Later that evening, Hiei knocked at my window telling me news of a mission.

We left soon after I told a story to my mother so she wouldn't worry needlessly. That's when I noted what Hiei had in his hands, a box, and inside was a white cake covered in white chocolate. On the top, it displayed "Happy White Day" in milk chocolate drizzle. I then saw a piece of paper that was flapping on the box and my eyes widened at the familiar description of the note that Botan left behind when she was knocked down by that boy earlier today.

There's only you...only room for you...

**Your curiosity...is going to get you killed one day...**

"Geez Kurama, would you pick it up. Keiko is gonna kill me if we are late to this Christmas party. Guaranteed she thinks I ditched."

I couldn't help but chuckle and picture in my head the outcome of him showing up late and Keiko dealing it in her own way. Violently of course when it comes to Yusuke.

I held a few boxes of presents. The whole group had decided that, although it is summer we would have a Christmas party. The event is at Shizuru's place. Her house all decked out in decorations and people passing by the street in confusion. We walked in and Yusuke was slapped instantly as we set foot in the door. "Your late," the short brown haired girl said with fire in her eyes.

The detective rubbed his cheek. "Yea yea hey at least I showed up."

"That's right now come on we have to put on our sweaters," she giggled.

Yusuke grumbled as he reluctantly followed her.

I couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

"Here Kurama, let me help ya with those", Kuwabara came in.

"Thank you," I told the taller boy with gratitiude. Kuwabara took them and I sat down at the dining room table. It wasn't long when we all sat down and told different jokes and stories. All of us being the butt of the joke from time to time. I noticed Botan had gone missing and of course, Hiei failed to show.

After a couple of hours mingling, I walked outside to get some fresh air. I saw Botan sitting in her green kimono hair up and hands in her lap. Her eyes closed as if resting. The falling of her breathe gave way that she was awake. The wind picked up a bit and I turned to go inside when Botan was beginning to wake. That's when the scarf around her neck took off and caught on a tree branch far from her reach. She looked up and glared at the piece of cloth, urging it silently to come down. She then brought forth her trusty oar, flew up, and landed on the branch. She reached for the scarf, trying to untangle it.

I then saw the branch begin to crack and it was breaking. "Got you," she whispered and then she fell. Just as I was about to take a step forward to save her she disappeared.

The next I knew she was laying back on the porch of the house. She squeaked and looked around to find no one though her scarf was in her hand, torn from the fall. That's when Hiei appeared behind her.

Hiei cocked his head to the left and just watched her. She was too busy musing over the torn cloth to even be aware of his presence. I could see him take in a breath; her scent and his eyes grew bright red in the dark. I then saw him undo his white scarf around his neck. He slowly placed it around her from behind. Botan eyes widened and she gasped. She went to turn around but he stopped her. She was as frozen as I was at this moment. Hiei wrapped the scarf around her neck and rolled his eyes.

"Must you always cause trouble for yourself," he said sneeringly.

I saw him harshly grab her chin in his rough hands to have her look at him. She blushed and then frowned in embarrassment. She was twitching her fingers in nervousness. "It's not like I try to let these things happen to me. They just do." She looked up at him.

I could tell he held back rolling his eyes at her again. "More like you set yourself up for them," he taunted.

She tried to jerk her head out of his hand to retort, but he only gripped her harder.

"Ouch that hurts, Hiei," she droned to Hiei, while still holding her chin seized her ponytail to bring her closer. "Hiei what..."

"Shut up woman," he sapped.

She did and stopped as he gripped the now tied scarf between them and brought them a breath apart. Botan unable to stay silent for long continued. "Is this," she paused and bit her lips as his eyes followed the movement. "That is..." she her eyes looking down since she couldn't' move her head. She was fiddling with her fingers again, clearly uncomfortable on what she was about to say.

Hiei responded by tightening his grip on her face, "Spit it out ferry girl..."

She took a breather and let it out, speaking softly. "Is this my return gift...the scarf...from White Day..?"

Hiei didn't say a word and once again cocked his head to watch her. His eyes were roaming over her figure and stopped once more, looking into her eyes. It appeared as if he was looking for something and was pleased that he didn't find it on her. It clicked then. He was surveying her, to see if another was near her, another male to be more precise. He breathed in her scent once more and grounded out a long "Nooooo..."he rumbled in a wanting growl.

He then brought her closer until their foreheads were touching. He slowly brushed the pad of his thumb across her lips. My eyes couldn't stop watching. It was as if I know I needed to move, but my legs as well as my feet refused to bend to my will. Were they really going to...just as I was about to see what I think I was...Hiei had vanished and Botan was left sitting there, her hands on her face. Eyes wide as if shocked on what almost happened. Hiei's scarf still wrapped around her neck blowing gently in the draft of wind.

I closed my eyes and let out a breath I was holding forever. I was starting to get a headache from all this. I went to turn around only to nearly crash into Hiei. No, I inwardly cursed myself.

He was staring at me eyes blazed. His Jagan glowing underneath the white cloth. "Enjoyed the view did you"? He spoke calmly, but I heard the slight rouse hidden in his tone of voice. This was not a good situation for me to be. I had interrupted something private, and in demon terms, this was extremely risky. I couldn't help my curiosity.

The fire demon then walked away and replied to me as if reading my mind.

Your curiosity...is going to get you killed one day...

**She already has...at least she will...**

I was walking to Koenma's office to ask a couple of questions to him about Botan. I had wanted to see if she was displaying the same unusual behavior, but I had stopped. The huge door already cracked open and I peeked inside. There stood Hiei as well as Koenma. Hiei was in the middle of the huge room and Koenma was sitting in his chair. Two huge piles of papers delicately placed at his desk. A stamp was in the prince's right hand. Judging by the tightness of his fingers around it, he was most displeased. My guess at what Hiei had said but I had failed to hear it.

"Run that by me again Hiei" a disbelieving look was on his princely baby face.

Hiei scoffed and put his hands in his cloak pockets. "I believe you heard me." Hiei tilted his head as if he was bored and wanted to leave though, his tone was mocking really. What are you doing Hiei? His energy was so calm in front of the tiny baby ruler.

Koenma quickly stood on his desk. Some of the papers scattering to the floor. "The answer is no Hiei" and with the verdict, Hiei did not even flinch. "Although," the lord scratched, his head and dropped the stamp. "I know you were expecting this answer from me so why have you come really?"

Hiei smirked at him, his blood red eyes holding a certain gleam. My mind was trying to process what was happening. What were they talking about? My jaw ticked, I was keen on what they were discussing. What exactly is Koenma saying no to?

Hiei leaned on one of his legs and crossed his arms. "To put it simply, there is nothing you can do." He then turned and headed my way. "Don't," he spoke severely "interfere."

Koenma immediately grew tense. The young lord ling sucked on his binky even harder from where I was standing. "Stop Hiei," and surprisingly the fire demon did. "You really think she would choose you over me?" There was edginess in his voice as well as disbelief. She? Botan?

Hiei turned his head and had a strange sickly grin on his face. He callously verbalized his counter to the lord and flitted off once again.

I strolled in and appeared as if I hadn't just heard the banter. His words being the only thing the ruler and I both were pondering.

_You really think she would choose you over me?_

_She already has...at least...she will..._

**Nothing, it's nothing.**

I had to find the underlying cause of all this. After the confrontation I saw with Hiei and Koenma, I knew I had to say something, before this issue really got out of hand. I urged Hiei to meet with me privately in the woods near Genkai's place. He agreed and after around ten minutes of waiting, he landed few paces from where I was standing. A quirk of a brow on his face, showing nothing more than a hint of interest was in his eyes. His stature relaxed.

I shut my eyes mentally preparing. Trying to put this delicately yet failing with the next choice of words flying from my lips. "How long Hiei"?

"What nonsense are you spewing fox?"

I glared at him. I was tired of him avoiding me. My fists leaving my pant pockets and sticking to my sides, clenching and unclenching as my jaw was set in a firm line. Didn't he know of the dangers or is he just blandly ignoring them.

"Answer me Hiei, how long have you and Botan been..." I trailed off not sure how to word their so-called relationship. Hiei didn't recoil or cringe. That's normal he is always taking everything head on. Just like in a fight. His face was set in a determined look as if daring me to continue this conversation. Nevertheless, this needed to end for it could become dangerous if the state of affairs continued.

He stepped forward until he was a foot away, crossing his arms. "Mind your business." He only repeated what he said earlier his aura not even flaring.

I held in a sigh once again. "Hiei be reasonable. Does anyone know, besides the quarrel you had with Koenma?"

Hiei didn't act surprised that I knew the conversation he had with the ruler. Damn. He knew I was there then. I was slightly disheartened that he knew I had overheard. "Hiei," I continued. "You are aware that this could be perilous to both you and Botan. This could affect the people close to us as well. Demons such as ourselves aren't' meant to become involved with pure spirits of Rekai..."I stopped talking, analyzing Hiei.

My fire demon comrade inwardly grinded his teeth and fisted the inner material of his black cloak. I could see his fangs slightly lengthen at each word that I had spoken.

"Watch where you tread fox," he stated edgily, irritation in his very eyes.

I straightened up, "Is that a threat, Hiei"?

Hiei swiftly pulled out his sword and laid it near my neck. I stiffened to some extent then regained my composure. Hiei would not cut me, merely pulling a move that was supposed to be intimidating. However, these last few days have left me to question. Especially after the little stunt, I pulled with Botan.

"Hey guys did we interrupt something?"

Hiei and I both turned and saw Kuwabara and Yusuke with looks of question on their faces.

Hiei slowly lowered his sword, his eyes not turning from mine, saying with no sound that not one word of mention to our companions. I would say no such thing, for now. Only then, did Hiei turn and fade away.

I was still left with the two. I reeled around and headed away, but not before answering,

"Nothing, it's nothing."

**Well hopefully you guys enjoyed the drabbles. Depending on how many reviews I get I shall put more multiple drabbles in one chapter again. It would be nice to get close to 100 reviews but I know that is just a dream. Let me know what you guys think. Nice criticism would be great. Always ready to listen and learn. Now I'm off to study for exams and I hope all of you do well too. Wish me luck. Buh Bye.**

**PS. I know the whole White Day was off, but I did it just for the story, NO offense to anyone.**

**I'veGoneMad**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone here is a load of drabbles and I even put Hiei's special bonus pov in it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Some fluff near the end.**

**Just a light brush...**

"Therefore, gentlemen, you, including Botan, will infiltrate the castle to get this object. If any apparition were to get their grubby fingers on this pearl, there power would increase immensely. It's your job to get there first and retrieve it."

Koenma glanced at each of us. I also glanced around room. I felt indifferent really about this upcoming assignment; to be honest it intrigued me. An object that would increase the strength of anything is interesting. I'm not sure if this is how I really felt, or if it was the Youko that was more excited.

Yusuke sighed and ran his hand through his gelled hair, "A race great."

"Hold on a second," Kuwabara scratched his head. "So when do we leave? And how the heck are we supposed to get to this place."

"Botan will prepare the portal. You guys will leave here in a few days time. It will take time for the portal to open. Seals and such you know the deal. I'm also supplying Botan with radar to locate the object. The pearl will most likely be hidden."

I took a glance at Hiei to see his reaction to all this upcoming events and he was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and his eyes closed.

"Well so much for this being easy. A race and some hide n seek bullshit."

Koenma continued to stamp his papers. "Be serious Yusuke this could turn into a dire consequence if this object is not retrieved."

Yusuke waved him off. "Yea yea I get it. Settle down there binky breath."

We then took our leave and transported back into the city.

Yusuke stretched and his muscles popped. "So much for having some time off."

I chuckled. "True," I agreed. "However, at the least we get some time to prepare while the portal is being arranged."

I turned to see Hiei walking a different direction. I narrowed my eyes and my lips were set in a frown.

Kuwabara then shouted, "Hey Shorty where do you think you're going?"

Hiei stopped in mid step but didn't' turn around. "Hn. None of your business."

"Come on, Hiei," the detective asked as he placed a hand on the short comrade's shoulder. Yusuke rubbed his nose with a grin on his face. "Where are you sneaking off too?"

Hiei shrugged off Yusuke's hand. "I have a prior engagement," he merely stated. Moreover, he flitted off not giving us a chance to question him further. I smelled the air and it was about to rain.

"Why that no good half pint. How come whenever I ask he gives me the whole "None of your business treatment" but when Urameshi asks he just answers."

Yusuke laughed and I couldn't help but grin at the impersonation of Hiei coming from Kuwabara, quite comical.

Yusuke just continued grinning. "It's a respect thing Kuwabara, something that men do."

"Why you..."

"Sorry," I interrupted. "I'm afraid I must part ways as well. It's about to rain, or storm rather."

"Okay see ya Kurama."

"Yea bye."

I left them still hearing them fighting and Yusuke finally settling saying "Damn let's see what your sister and Keiko are doing."

I sensed Hiei's energy and followed him. It had started to rain, but I had continued to follow him, refusing to lose track of him. I suddenly stopped sensing I was near him. I looked in front of me and saw Botan was underneath a tree, an umbrella over her head. It seemed she was resting and Hiei walked up to her unconscious form, his blue fighting robes billowing in the wind.

His face held nothing, but his eyes were running over her form. "Hn. Stupid woman." He then placed a hand on her shoulder to wake her. She immediately opened her eyes thinking someone was going to attack her and attempted to hit Hiei with the umbrella. Thanks to his quick reflexes, he halted the attempted assault.

The fire demon clenched his teeth. "What are you doing you idiot ferry girl?"

Botan blushed seeing how she almost attacked him then registered what he had said. "Hey now that's not a polite way to say hello." She winked at him and he huffed impatiently. "You waited for me," he said it as a statement.

She grinned a Cheshire cat grin. "It would seem I did. I didn't mean to fall asleep though. Koenma has been working me so hard lately. Achoo! I don't know what has gotten into him lately."

I furrowed my brows. So then, it must be Koenma's doing. The prince is trying to keep them away from each other. Then that must mean Hiei or Koenma haven't told her of the discussion they had earlier this month.

Botan stood up and dusted herself off. "I was excited. I wanted to see how your day went."

Hiei cocked his head to her and furrowed his brows, clearing not understanding why someone or anyone would do such a ludicrous thing. "You waited this whole time just to see how my day went." His face was one of surprise and dare I say it stunned.

She laughed. "Of course, why not? I wanted to know how the debrief went. Besides, they always say how the beginning of one's days goes sets the pace for the rest of the day. And..."

Hiei rolled his eyes as she was babbling and tuned her out.

"Sorry," she covered her mouth with the one hand that wasn't holding the umbrella. "I was going on again."

He sneered at her. "Only", drawled out and ended with "...a lot." He then turned away.

She paused for second then a glimmer in her eyes. "Hiei, your getting all wet." As if she just noticed his drenched clothes. "You're going to catch a cold." She then followed up with a yawn and a couple of sneezes herself.

Hiei stopped once more at the sound of her sneeze. He turned and shoved his fists in his pockets, clenched. He was aggravated over something, but what I didn't know. "How hard?" His voice was annoyed and he demanded an answer.

"What," she asked confused.

"How hard has that brat been working you?" I was shocked that he would even ask such a thing. The Hiei I know only looked after himself and concerned with his own well-being.

Botan sweat dropped as if she should have held those sneezes in. She rubbed the back of her neck in nervousness. "It's no worries honestly Hiei. It's just a few nights here and there." She then covered her mouth, as if wishing to take back the words.

Hiei inwardly ticked his jaw. He was debating something and his eyes narrowed. What was he thinking...I see, he is planning something? He then closed his eyes as if he came to a decision and then opened them back up.

"Hey Hiei," Botan paused. Her eyes focused on the ground and she bit her lip. Hiei just stood there waiting for her to hurry up and say whatever she needed to say.

"Hiei," she stopped. She then looked at him. "Are you...unsure about me"? Her voice was so soft I almost didn't catch it.

Hiei again raised a brow at her. "What are you going on about?"

Botan only blushed more. "I mean it's just," she looked down at the ground and took a breath of courage. "It's just I don't want to force you into anything, that is if you don't' want to," she shook her head, telling him to forget it.

Hiei suddenly appeared before her, grabbed some of her hair, and forced her down a bit.

"Ow, Hiei!" she was about to retort then froze at the look on his face and held in her breath. His eyes solely focused on her being. His aura I could see was surrounding hers. She shuddered from the bear weight of it and honestly, I didn't blame her. Whether Hiei knew it or not, his very energy dominated, everything and anybody would be nothing short of a fool if they challenged against it.

"What do you want, ferry girl?" He grounded out.

Botan paused and said softly, "I want to..." thunder cracked and I failed to hear what she said. She wanted to what? My green eyes zoned in on Hiei focusing on his reaction to her statement. It was blank for a mere second before a slow smirked formed on his face at her. It was impish if anything and a bit fiendish. "Is that all...ferry girl."

He brought her down, claimed the umbrella, and pushed it out of her hand so they were both getting soaked. They were just inches away. Her chest was nearly touching his and he still had a grip on her hair. The other gripped the front of her raincoat to bring her closer. My short fire demon friend seemed to ignore everything else around him. Never have I seen him so focused on something other than fighting.

I swear though I couldn't stop watching on what was happening next. I tried to avert my eyes, but couldn't. Botan was in a daze even as he knocked the umbrella to the side. I could hear her rapid heartbeat from all the way where I was standing. Her heartbeat seemed to fuel Hiei's energy more. I saw the fire demon actually pick Botan up where she was sitting on his right arm and her head was resting on his covered Jagan, while he was looking up at her. I then observed his left hand slowly trailing up her bare legs and disappeared underneath the long raincoat. Botan closed her eyes and she blushed even more. Was this want she wanted? No, Botan seemed too pure for this. This couldn't be happening.

"Breathe ferry girl," Hiei said and she did. Seeming to have forgotten she was holding her breath as I watched his hand from underneath the coat slowly creep higher. Her hands gripped his shoulders to steady herself.

I took a step forward without me knowing and Hiei stopped. His eyes were back to normal and his claws shortened. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Hiei took a deep breath and said, "Not now. You're not ready yet." My ally then slowly placed Botan back on her feet.

Botan tried to regain her voice and yet it cracked a bit. "Not ready?" Hiei started walking away once more and Botan once again tried. "But, all I really wanted was a..."

He then turned to her his eyes brighter red and she froze in her steps. "I'm only going to explain this once so listen carefully in that bubble headed brain of yours. You have no idea of **how much I want to**." Her eyes widened at his choice of words. His voice was one of want, need, and it dripped with desire.

He then appeared before her his hand taking her face and brought them a breath apart. He continued "I can't be gentle" then his eyes turned towards me and my eyes grew wide at what he said next. "It would also be **nice** if we didn't have an audience. So until then", and in a flash he was gone from sight.

Botan just stood there in a daze touching her lips, her umbrella now in her hand over her head. Not as if it would do much good for she was soaked to the bone.

I could have sworn I was positive over what I just saw, but Hiei has gotten quicker. Just a light brush of their lips. I shook my head. There was no way. Even Botan wasn't sure and she was right in front of him. Again, my mind was already making assumptions. I turned still thinking of what I thought I saw.

_Just a light brush..._

**After all, it was a nice set up...**

"A word Koenma," Hiei, spoke darkly. I could tell that by the undertones of my fire demon friend's voice it was a demand. Koenma gulped as if trying to get a bad taste out of his mouth, and I followed after Hiei.

My friend stopped in the back of Genkai's and got straight to the point, as is his nature. "Tell her to go on vacation." He crossed his arms and the look he gave the prince said everything that this wasn't up for discussion. That the prince should just listen to Hiei's request, however it was more like order coming from him.

Koenma was in his teenage form, you would think him being taller, and a ruler would cause Hiei some hesitation.

Koenma sucked on his binky, "What?"

Hiei huffed impatiently and clicked his teeth. "I want you to tell her to go on vacation."

Koenma surprisingly held his ground, "I will do no such thing."

Hiei sneered at the ruler in his teenage form. "You fool. Are you blind? Her body can't handle the extra work. You are making it worse just to have her avoid me."

"The answer is still no Hiei." Koenma glared at him and said simply, "I won't let you have her."

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "You will **regret **it."

Koenma raised a brow. "Is that a threat Hiei?"

Hiei then smirked at him. He chuckled darkly and put his hands in his pant pockets. I read his posture as being relaxed. The young prince was no threat to him. What was he up to? Hiei had a plan and it would seem the prince was falling right into his trap.

"What is so funny Hiei?"

Hiei brought his red orbs to the baby ruler. "What makes you think I haven't already **taken** her?"

My jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Really? What was Hiei thinking? I knew Hiei was lying. There scent was no way near that level it was just bait. I was actually about to intervene when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Kurama," Botan exclaimed. "Hey, what's wrong?" She must have seen my face show a bit of worry and seemed to come at the most opportune moment. It then all clicked. Hiei must have known she was coming this way. This was his plan, to turn them against one another.

"Why you bastard" yelled the ruler as Koenma charged at the fire demon. It would seem the prince thought that Hiei would dodge, however, Hiei didn't move. Hiei's face didn't even flinch from the force of the punch. In fact, he slightly tilted his head so the prince would actually have a better angle to hit his mark.

Botan took a step forward and saw the whole thing. "Lord Koenma," she said in a mere whisper.

Koenma choked and nearly fell from shock. This was definitely bad timing. "Bo, Botan."

Hiei s face remained impassive and I could tell by the clench of his jaw he was holding in a snarky grin. His mischievous plan was a success.

"Koenma why did you do that?"

Koenma twitched as he looked to Hiei and saw Hiei's inward smile. "But no, it wasn't what it...looked like. Botan I..."

Botan then glared at him "Hiei is a member of the team how could you do that? Have you gone mad?!" She continued to rant and practically chewed off Koenma's head.

Koenma tried to interject but the blue haired girl was having none of that it would seem.

"No buts mister! Your getting spankings," she stomped her foot into the dirt. "A bazillion spankings." She grabbed her oar and flew off to Spirit World.

"No Botan don't not my dad," as he chased after her.

Hiei held the grin on his face as they disappeared. Hiei knew all too well that for Koenma to avoid spankings he would have to abide on what Botan asked and we all knew how she wants vacation days.

Hiei turned to look at me and I couldn't help but chuckle as well.

_After all, it was a nice set up._

**This was certainly worse...**

I finally completely saw them...in perhaps their most intimate moment. I should have just disregarded the situation. I should have turned away, but alas, I did not. One small move, one loud intake of air, Hiei would hear me, and he would kill me. No hesitation or dithering. What people fail to understand in circumstances such as these is that this is extremely private for demons. Even though the two beings in front of me were not being entirely intimate, touching is just part of getting to know each other. It gives a demon a chance to see what what there possible intended likes, physically to put it more frankly. What pushes their buttons if you will. Alternatively, testing the couples boundaries and what makes them tick. If anyone were to cross paths to such a private moment, would ultimately be put to death. Yet here I stood.

Hiei was lying on his back, hands crossed behind his head. He was wearing a baggy yellow shirt where the sleeves went down to his wrists, and a navy pair of trousers that tucked in his black boots. He needed to get some human clothes since he is now to stay here in Ningenkai.

She was straddling him on top, legs on either side of his hips. Botan was wearing a simple white dress with thin straps and sparkly closed flats that strapped in the back to the heel. Botan's hair was down and there was a light breeze. One strap was down casually laying off her shoulder, but not far down to reveal anything. Her dress had shifted up her thighs and bunched there, probably from moving on top.

Hiei smirked and she blushed. "I'm waiting woman." Waiting for what I could only imagine.

She glared at him, but it lost the effect due to her embarrassment. "Humph someone's in a hurry," she muttered.

"I've done enough," He stated and gave her a pointed look. "It's your turn."

She put her hand on her upper chest and clenched in her dress. She was rubbing something there, but I wasn't positive what. His eyes followed the moment and his smile got even more fiendish.

Did I catch them in the middle?

Botan was still frozen stiff and refused to budge. "I don't even know what to... do. I mean...what do you like," she all but whispered. She bit her lip and turned her eyes to the side, thankfully not in my direction.

Hiei still had his arms crossed behind his head. He shifted and brought both knees up so his feet were on the ground. He then brought the front of his knees and knocked into her back; by doing this the force pushed, her and her hands placed themselves on his shoulders to stop her from falling on him. He then put his right heel on his left kneecap as her hair cascaded down.

He still had that casual look on his face as he said, "Do whatever you want." He said bluntly, underneath his voice, I was positive I heard hunger. Now it was her turn. He must have done his sharing part of the courting before I had arrived. Now it was time for her to explore him in any way she wished.

Botan once again grew red at the outright burst from him. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She put her right hand, brought it down his face, and immediately went to his lips. She ran the pad of her thumb over them and she just concentrated on the feel of them. She put both hands down his arms to his chest.

She then lowered her face to his. She was nervous as I could hear the beating of her heart go faster. She then softly placed her lips to his as Hiei's own eyes closed. Now was the time to leave as I slowly took a step back. My eyes widened as she looked in my direction. Damn it. Did she see me? I swore I didn't move at all to make a sound where she could hear. Of course, my bright red hair doesn't exactly conceal me either.

She just froze and her eyes were so wide. Botan was scared as if a deer in headlights. I could hear her heart beat faster. Skittish.

Hiei 's eyes then opened seeing her not paying attention to him any longer. "Ferry girl?"

She didn't hear him nor acknowledge. NO Botan listen to him! Pay attention to him.

He then gripped her chin and attempted to bring her face down to look at him, but she did not budge. He furrowed his brows and looked in the direction her of her gaze.

I felt a fierce burning on my skin and I saw my very flesh start to peel back. Bright red burn marks were slowly eating my flesh yet I dare didn't move.

I heard a growl and Hiei was shaking. Just as I thought this couldn't get any worse a voice called out...

"HEYYYY KURAAAAAMMMMAAAA!"

"No," I lightly whispered as the burning increased up my arms.

_This was certainly worse..._

**Hiei's pov.**

**And my vision went black...**

I was absorbed in her as I watched her come off her high. She was so responsive. I found myself craving her, and pride ran its way through my blood, my very being, as I was the one that made her this way. She was breathing heavy as I lay on my back and just watched her. Her forehead resting on mine as her legs were on either side of my waist. Her dress bunched up all the way up to her hips. Her small smooth hands clenched in my yellow human clothes, and her obnoxious blue hair was in disarray. The sleeves of her dress were lying delicately on her upper arms just begging to be taking off.

We met here in the clearing. I was standing in the middle, waiting for her. Today was the day we would take our step further.

I can't tell you how or why it happened. I supposed it started with my fire. It burned the path to her, and I hate to admit it, but I was powerless to stop myself from following the burnt path to her. My fire, my very energy, yearned for her and my inner demon seemed to agree with my instincts.

I sniffed the air; pleased we would be alone for this. A breeze went by and I smelled her approaching. Her scent was soothing. She is a grim reaper after all. She smelled of death and soil, but I could detect a small hint of vanilla. It calmed me, because in a sense she reminded me of home. Demon World.

I felt a small sense of gratification knowing that she was coming to meet me in this clearing, no one else. In addition, it's going to stay that way I inwardly thought. My nature in favor. In yet, I still couldn't help, but think of what the detective said. How she was seeing Kurama. I knew it wasn't true, but that didn't stop me from looking into it. I clenched my teeth. Kurama could have anyone he wanted if he truly wished, but not her.

I inwardly growled just at the thought of Kurama or anyone else for that matter trying to take what I wanted. Including that blasted brat.

"Hiei" her soft voice brought me back to the present and I once again gazed at her. She seemed to have come back to her senses and I quirked a brow, as I didn't remove my hand from her. My claws grew longer as I ran my finger down her slit and she slightly hitched her breathe at the intrusion of my finger going back in for another round.

"Hiei" she broke out. "Stop." She muffled into my shirt. "What if someone sees" I ignored her as I sat up. The blue haired woman brought to herself to her knees as she placed her hands on my shoulders for support. She had that ridiculous blush on her face. Hn. Still so innocent and embarrassed after what happened. Me, I had no shame in this and I would not take it back. As my hand continued to work her, faster, rubbing against her inner walls that were still sensitive from my early ministrations. My other hand was wrapped around her hips, and bringing her brought closer to me. She tensed up at the intrusion of another finger, and I brought my lips to hers to silence her screams. I swallowed every mewl, every sound, until she was finished. Once was more than enough but I couldn't settle. Just thinking about that fox made me do it again. To make her realize it was I...that was unbundling her this way. Nevertheless, she was right. We should stop.

Still thinking about the fox I quickly hitched her up so her upper chest was face to face with me. She's so light, as I pulled some of her dress down and sucked the newly exposed skin. She gasped as she felt my sharp teeth nip her, and then I smoothed it over with my rough tongue. I was more than ready to start again.

Only for her sake, did I pull back my hand. I gently rubbed her inner thigh to help calm her, and smooth out the ache. After all, I as rough with her and it was time for her to explore me. My instincts were twitching with anticipation. We only had a limited amount of time. If it were up to me, we would be here all day just exploring each other. My inner demon rumbled in agreement.

Her eyes opened as I saw her watch me. I can only imagine what I looked like. My black mass of hair standing straight up, and my red eyes glowing. My hand sticky with her very essence, my fangs falling delicately over my lips stained with her blood.

I took my hand from underneath her dress and gazed at it. It was sticky from my ministrations and she blushed as she saw me staring at it.

I smirked at her, smugness covering my very aura. "Like that did you ferry girl," as I wiggled my fingers at her.

She blushed even more, turned away, and glared at me. So the ferry girl as some fire in her. "No, I hated it." Her voice was quiet and she gave me a glowering look.

I laughed mockingly. My reds eyes glowing as I thought back to our recent activity. My fangs growing even more as I brought my hand to my face.

Her pink orbs trained on me confused on what I was about to do. I couldn't resist. "Wh wha what are you doing," she asked as she gripped my wrist.

I moved my head forward and licked the liquid off my fingers. My voice was dark as i spoke but with a bit of teasing. "Somehow, I doubt that you hated it.

She released my hand and bit her lip. "What if someone saw us or was passing by here?" She was trying to change the subject. She made to get up again, but held her down firmly.

I scoffed. "Hn easy I'll kill them." And I meant it every word. No one would dare interrupt us or forfeit their life.

She frowned at me. "Now Hiei be reasonable, you can't just go off on a killing spree." She pointed her finger at my face. "I would have to turn you in then," she scolded and then playfully winked. As she sat up while still on top of me with legs on both side and dress still partly down.

I rolled my eyes at her. "You turn me in, unlikely." I then smirked at her. "Of course if that's a challenge..." I paused to put my hands behind my head, "I dare you to try to convince me otherwise." I saw her become unnerved once more. Funny how my very voice, my words can have her shivering. We sat in silence as I watched the emotions go over her face, like an open book. However, her look was one in a daze. Probably still from what we just did.

I clicked my teeth, and smirked at her. "I'm waiting woman." Hoping she got my meaning, that we needed to continue.

I felt her tense up as her attention was brought back to me, where it should be.

"Humph, someone's in a hurry," she muttered. She crossed her arms and furrowed her brows as her lip jutted out in a pout.

I rolled my eyes. "I've done enough. .It's your turn."

She shifted and her hand went immediately to the bite mark under her clothes. She rubbed the mark. I followed her movement and smiled.

"I don't even know what to... do. I mean...what do you like," she said in a hushed tone. She then turned her head to the side. I see. She would need a bit of convincing. Fine, I'll give her a...push.

I shifted my legs upward so my needs would hit her back and she came forward over me. She brought her hands out on my shoulders to stop from falling on me and her hair fell downward over us. The ferry girl's eyes met mine.

"Do whatever you want." There was hunger in my tone and I didn't care. It was time she learned that our situation is now serious. I watched her struggle as she gathered up her courage. She ran her delicate hands down my arms and chest. Her hands are cold compared to my fire and my demon was just please with this. It was pleased that our potential was freely touching us.

She leaned down. A kiss. Simple. This is what she wanted after all from the other night. I was more than ready to take her further. If it wasn't for that **distraction,** we would have already been further than this. I closed my eyes as I saw her slowly come closer. If this is, what she wanted fine. After all, I took more than what she was ready to give so we will have to go her pace now.

She put her lips to mine and the thought that came to mind was honey. Honey and vanilla.

There was a pause and I opened my eyes. She was no longer paying attention. "Ferry girl?" She still had that dazed look on her face. I cleared out my energy, and I felt someone watching.

I tried to take her chin so she would turn to me, but she didn't budge. I then looked up, and into the wooded area that surrounded us. Someone was there

I growled, and fanned out my energy burning whatever it touched, and that was when I heard the oaf.

"HEYYYY KURAAAAAMMMMAAAA!"

_And my vision went black..._

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
